


水手服与枪

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	水手服与枪

本来并不感到别扭的，是的，除了头一眼笑得喘不上气，之后应该无感了，甚至要习以为常才对，可是，为什么越来越期待呢？为什么……越来越喜欢呢？

又不是变态……

 

“好看吗？”

边伯贤放下手机，捏着嗓子问金钟大，他俏皮的眨眨眼，十足十可爱高中女生模样。

彼时边伯贤正沉迷于自拍，摄像头窥见角落的金钟大，于是猛地回身问道。

突如其来的举动害猫咪嘴先生难得吃螺丝，眨眨眼，愣了片刻，嘟哝一句变态，随即低头专注手机里的视频——却无法切实做到集中注意力，脑海始终萦绕一身水手服，一头栗色半长直发，哦，还有那个白色发箍以及……那张浅桃红的嘴巴，什么嘛，未免太好看了吧。

不是不知道上妆后的边伯贤是如何打破两性界限，无论浓妆淡妆，当然，更清楚素面朝天的边伯贤连头发丝都是鬼灵精，sense满分，活跃气氛者，小面包——

以上，皆来自饭们的评价。

啊，还有一点，那张嘴巴唱出的歌曲甜如糖果。

嘴巴，嘴巴，浅桃红色的嘴巴，啧，怎么又想起来了。

金钟大烦躁的咂咂嘴，视频播放完毕也没察觉，若不是有人提醒他，恐怕能这样一直发愣到手机没电。

“播完了哦。”伴随话语而来的是一张漂亮脸蛋——女性打扮。

边伯贤站的角度很刁钻，以致抬头时差点亲上浅桃红色。

金钟大吓得一抖，向后缩了缩，随即嘟哝着“别离我太近”，一边将面前人往后推。

自然换来一句抱怨，“诶？？？干嘛推人家，人家是钟大男朋友啦~~~”

顾不上吐槽令人起鸡皮疙瘩的语气，金钟大慌忙跳起来捂住边伯贤的嘴，太具爆发性，两个人几乎跌倒。

“小心点。”那人恢复男声之余巧妙的换了个角度，揽住金钟大的腰部稳住身形。

这个姿势太暧昧太引人注意了——虽然休息室只有正在睡觉的金珉锡，金钟大像只炸毛的猫，扭咕着要逃开这个怀抱。

“快放开我！”

“不要！”

那家伙身体力行“拒绝”两个字，加重手臂力道，肌肤与肌肉之间仅隔一层单薄的演出服，后腰处开始升温了。

“钟大好奇怪，”咚，脑袋砸向肩膀，栗色假发稍蹭着脖颈，好痒，“在舞台上那么大方和我搂搂抱抱，私底下却这么害羞，明明都是我男朋友了。”

不用看都知道那双眼睛用着怎样的眼神看自己——狡黠，恶作剧一般。

“说啊，为什么这么害羞？嗯？”

如果不加最后一个语气词，金钟大尚且能镇定自若推开这家伙，但是这股懒洋洋的音调拐着弯飞进耳朵，他没出息的腿软了。

“……放开我啦！”

好在自制力还在，金钟大气急败坏的推开边伯贤，眼神四处乱飞，飞到对面恶作剧笑着的脸上，抿抿嘴，憋出一句变态，抓起椅子上的外套匆忙向外走。

一直走到洗手间走进隔间，咔哒，门锁落下，心里提着的那口气也总算落下，金钟大捂着脸，懊恼的哼哼唧唧。

cody姐姐真是的，干嘛把那个人打扮的那么好看，害他把持不住。

 

他和边伯贤的恋情可以概括成简短的四个字——日久生情，历经五年的日久生情，不长不短，刚好是爱恋心意的发酵时间。

最开始是陌生人，然后成了点头之交的练习生，之后是队友，最后是恋人。

直到今天，只要一想起被告白那天自己有多没出息，金钟大恨不得挖个地洞藏起来。

他也喜欢边伯贤，像所有爱情小说，自以为是依赖信任那种喜欢，直到边伯贤跟他说：我喜欢钟大，不是朋友的喜欢，是想上床那种喜欢。金钟大没了心跳，下一秒却心跳加速，一向能言善辩的嘴丧失语言能力，半张着，可以看见一点点舌头尖，似乎在等待谁来亲吻。

一吻毕，边伯贤如此形容。

自己呢？自己当时怎么回应来着？啊，像没谈过恋爱的小姑娘，整张脸红透了，两手紧紧捂住嘴巴，难以置信瞪视边伯贤，瞪得对面那个人从原本的淡定自信变成紧张尴尬。

“钟大……是喜欢我的吧？”那个人小心翼翼的问他。

该怎么回答？金钟大慌了神，对面的家伙说喜欢他，不是朋友是想上床的喜欢，怎么办？要怎么回答？

仍然像所有爱情小说，看着那双不安的眼睛时，悄悄抿唇感受草莓糖甜味时，脑子里呼啦啦闪过与这人的所有过往，开心的，难过的，胡闹的，依偎的，倏然发现除了睡觉和出道第一年分开活动的时间，几乎天天和边伯贤混在一起，就连偶尔回京畿道的老家也是与这个人同行，然后在始兴与富川的分叉点分开。可是成日的相伴就能产生不同于友情的爱情吗？金钟大也像小说里的女主角那样产生了疑问——呃，女主角？awei？？？

不过边伯贤可不是普通的男主角，他一反舞台上甜软爱撒娇的设定，上前一步将金钟大困在卧室角落，咚，手臂砸在身后的墙上，阴着脸，再次说道：“钟大喜欢我吧。”

是玛丽苏小说的霸道总裁型男主。

又趁金钟大愣神的空隙，指腹轻抚猫咪嘴的唇角，“不确定就跟我试一试。”

“试……什么？”

好吧，自己彻底成玛丽苏女主了。

“做爱。”

“……诶？？？”

“我坚信灵魂不够肉欲来凑这个等式是成立的，”边伯贤说着，眼睛狡黠的眨了眨，“好嘛，钟大？”

“你、你发什么疯？！”

“就一次，”对面的眼睛恢复认真，“不行我们就做回队友，行，我们就谈恋爱。”

“别开玩笑了！不管行不行，有了这种体验怎么可能再做回队友，好，就算你可以但我不行——”

“钟大是喜欢我的，可以确定啦。”

“什——”

唉，又跳进陷阱了。

你说，是不是特别没出息。

 

闭上眼睛，想起诡计得逞后的薄唇，睁开眼睛，薄唇成了浅桃红色，反正怎都挥之不去，啊啊，真是太讨厌了。

金钟大蹲在水池前，脑袋埋进臂弯，哼哼唧唧像撒娇又像埋怨。

为什么他俩之间游刃有余的永远是边伯贤，自己好歹也是饭们口中的金多情，凭什么一遇到那家伙就萎了，难道这就是一物降一物？以前也没有这样啊，谈恋爱这件事真可怕。

吱呀一声，洗手间的门被推开，余光瞟见一双帆布鞋向自己靠近，不用看都知道是谁。金钟大也不站起来，保持缩卵姿势原地转九十度，留一个毛茸茸的后脑勺给边伯贤，紧接着，后脑勺毛茸茸的卷发被呼吸吹起飞去半空。

边伯贤蹲在他后面，下巴垫着他的肩膀，张口说话时口红的味道便钻进鼻腔，“钟大……”

“干嘛……”

“Chenee啊……”

“……有话说话！”

“你好可爱。”

“……你好烦！”

他倏地站起准备离开洗手间，边伯贤猝不及防跌坐在地，摔疼了屁股发出一声惊呼。金钟大身体行动先于大脑思考，几乎扑到边伯贤身上，急切的问：“怎么样，有没有伤到哪里？”

那家伙瘪瘪嘴巴，“屁股……”

糟糕，马上要开演唱会，万一受伤就麻烦了。

“快起来让我看看。”

“不要，要钟大亲亲才起来。”

“……那你就躺着吧！”

“那、那钟大抱抱就起来。”

言毕，喜欢恶作剧的坏家伙猛地将猫咪嘴先生拽倒，一个猝不及防，打了啵。

也不是没接过吻，或者说比起彪高音显然更习惯接吻，猫咪嘴先生被动的承受坏家伙能吃了他的气势的吻，然后，渐渐成了主动，舌头卷着舌头，嘴唇碾磨嘴唇，口水与口水交换，黏糊糊，甜蜜蜜，好喜欢，喜欢的不得了的吻。

是什么时候开始喜欢呢？

金钟大心里没有确切时间点，可能是第一次之后，也可能是第一次做爱之后，总之，他爱不释口了。

带着凉意的指尖掀开衣摆轻抚腰肢，金钟大那点清醒被赶回来，惊慌地推开边伯贤，一边念叨你疯了吗这是在外面一边挣扎着要走，可是边伯贤好像从地里长出来，一动不动，甚至再次拽到猫咪嘴先生，翻身压了上去，于是，那张精心修饰过的脸庞近在咫尺。

金钟大慌了神。

“喂！你——”

“Chenee还没有回答我，我好看吗？”

栗色假发垂下，发梢扫过眉毛与眼角，浅桃红色的嘴一张一合，眼睛一瞬不瞬，金钟大深知如果今天不给正面答案这家伙一定不会放过他——没人比他更清楚了，他扭开脸，长叹口气，“好看，你最好看了，快起来吧。”

但是给了正面答案就能被放过吗？这方面金钟大恐怕并不了解边伯贤。

上方的坏家伙发出一声轻笑，“真的？”

“呀你——”

“我得想办法证明真假。”

“什么？”

“让我想想怎么证明，”眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈，“想到了！”

边伯贤欢呼雀跃，金钟大心惊肉跳，他心里冒出许多荒唐设想——同样，没人比他更了解露出那种表情的边伯贤正咂摸多少坏点子。

“边伯贤你不许胡来我们可是——”

“我们可是公众人物有非常非常多的眼睛盯着我们如果恋情曝光我们就彻底玩儿完了，对吧？”

边伯贤毫无灵魂叽里咕噜一大串，句句戳中要害，金钟大语塞了。

那家伙有时候自制力很差，自己必须时刻提醒，这让他看上去像什么棒打鸳鸯的人，可是现实就是这样啊，一丁点大意都有可能葬送他们，不得不倍加小心，虽然边伯贤总是耐心的听他说教，然后嘿嘿一笑说知道了知道了，但今天这样打断他重复他的说辞还是头一次。

是不高兴了吧……

“你……生气了吗？”

“没有，”边伯贤耸耸肩，放松胳膊力气趴在他身上，脑袋抵着肩窝，“我知道钟大的担心，我会小心的。”

说话声很闷，听不来语气是否高兴。

金钟大到底是有些愧疚的，为自己总是提心吊胆的态度，他经常想哪怕他们中间有一个是普通女性——哪怕他自己是普通女性，恐怕都不会这么累。

可若真是普通女性，还能认识这家伙吗？不能了吧。

“伯贤，我们回去——”

“但不是今天。”

什么？

不等反应过来边伯贤在说什么，一股蛮力拽起他，紧接洗手间的门被猛地推开，又被拽着急匆匆向某个地方走去。

边伯贤看着瘦，实则很有力量，这点和队里的中国哥哥很像，难怪是120%的心灵之友，虽说自己也很喜欢那位中国哥哥，然而有时看见边伯贤与他亲热交谈，金钟大必须承认心里的嫉妒。

他的思想喜欢在时机不恰当之时跑路，所以此刻没有去想那人打算做什么，反而盯着前面瘦削宽阔的肩膀琢磨什么120%什么官方cp上面，啊，这点倒是跟那家伙共通。

比如说几年前的日本fm，主持人问如果在队里选一位做女朋友，你边伯贤会选谁，那家伙说，Chen。嗯，收效颇丰的营业，但真的是营业？金钟大悄悄观察边伯贤的脸色，心里有了正确答案——

下意识。

那晚上他一整晚都飘飘然，就像暗恋得到回应，缩在被窝里咯咯傻笑。

倏地，边伯贤站定在某扇门前，手扶着门把手并未拧开，他回头，定定看着金钟大，“人生总得放纵几次才是人生，恋爱不疯狂便不是恋爱，不勇敢一点怎么知道自己想要什么。”

黑漆漆的眼睛满目温柔望向他，金钟大忘了反驳，那双眼睛仿若黑洞，但凡被它们凝视的人事物均无一例外跌进去，他也是。

“别把你哄过别人的话来哄我。”

“不信我？”

倒不是不信，只是传言可怕，他也是个凡人，时而为自己不平凡的爱情苦恼的凡人；也是爱撒娇的家伙，在时隔一年的日本fm选那位中国哥哥做假想女朋友，就是想看看边伯贤的表情，果然脸上笑着却看不见眼里的笑意，那时候那样做是为了什么来着？好像是听到所谓死灰复燃的传言，他才是正牌的好吗，可又不能明着撒娇，苦恼至极。

“正好，”边伯贤松了手，两手环抱好整以暇，“一起证明吧。”

又是不等他反应便打开门将他拽进去。

杂物间空无一人，四处堆满纸箱，边伯贤一脚一个踢开它们，再压一压其中几个，确定结实稳当后拿来金钟大手里的外套铺在上面，然后拍了拍，笑着说：“钟大，过来。”

金钟大双脚不听话，只听边伯贤的话，不由自主走过去，心里隐隐知道接下来要做什么，随即好笑，那家伙在没自制力也不可能在这种地方拉着自己做点什么——

这样想就错了，某些地方，他并不了解边伯贤。

那家伙犹如见着肉骨头的小狗，扑上来急切啃咬他的嘴唇，手上也不老实，沿着衣服下摆伸进去揉捏腰肢，几根手指抚过肋骨一路向上去摩挲胸前两处，金钟大慌了，无奈慌乱之下力气更使不到一起，边伯贤的手又像灵活的蛇，跟他玩起捉迷藏。

“唔……别、别闹了……”

边伯贤并不理会，只专注于所有能被扑捉到的肌肤，只要暴露在外，均无法逃脱，脖颈，下巴，脸颊，眼睛，留下亮晶晶的口水痕迹。

“我没有闹，”他拉开一点距离，“我对钟大从来认真……”

连爱字都不提的情话让金钟大抗拒不能，再加上满目情深的眼睛，更无法拒绝了。

这种场景应该有些好笑，一个穿着女性服装的男人说着正儿八经的情话，如果是电视剧他早就笑疯了，但现在根本笑不出来，不过与其说笑不出来，倒不如说被怪异打扮的边伯贤迷住了，浅桃红色的嘴像下弦月，月光照亮心里所有角落；抚摸自己的双手是冬夜暖和的被窝，只想困在其中一睡不醒。

金钟大叹口气，闭上眼拉近两人最后一点距离。

 

也做过很多次，可都是赤裸相对在安静舒适的地方，像这样服装奇怪场地奔放还是头一次，金钟大难免提心吊胆，总害怕有人突然打开门撞破他们。他俩之间的事队里心照不宣，可现在是在、是在……啊啊啊！真是疯了！

“门反锁了，没人进来……”边伯贤咬着他的耳垂低声说道。

裙子被拱起不规则形状，正若有似无蹭过自己的下体，金钟大也被撩拨的心痒难耐，便有些无力——食髓知味四个字真不是骗人的。

第一次很痛苦，他和边伯贤在这方面生涩，自然胡冲乱撞搞得狼狈不堪，然而释放过后的舒爽牵着他们的鼻子去找适当方法，渐渐，一次两次三次……攒了不少经验，这种事尝起来便不再痛苦了，甚至开始上瘾，像患了肌肤饥渴症，又正值年轻精力旺，几乎每晚都纠缠在一起。

现在，边伯贤用再熟悉不过的套路撩拨他的情欲，心里那点火被点燃，越烧越旺。

那双灵巧的手三两下解开皮带褪去内裤，握住金钟大有些抬头的东西缓缓摩挲，都是积攒下的经验，自是清楚如何撩拨能让欲火烧坏脑子。指尖擦过冠状沟，指甲刮搔铃口，再绕着囊袋打圈，金钟大软了双腿，呼吸开始不稳。

“我好看吗？”边伯贤说着用下体磨蹭他那根东西。

金钟大狠狠瞟了一眼，都什么时候了，还在开这种无聊玩笑。

“Chenee……”另一只手绕过腰部猛地将他拉进，那个人的身体那样热，要不是中间还隔着两根硬邦邦的家伙，金钟大几乎产生要被这具身体烫化与之黏在一起的错觉，“我好看吗？”

“嗯……别、闹了……你要做就快点……”

嘻嘻一声轻笑传来，原本揉捏后腰的手伸向臀肉，指尖滑进臀缝，轻柔按压紧闭的穴口。

“可是没带润滑剂啊，怎么办？”

“那就别做了……”

话音未落，几根细长手指抬高至嘴边，抚摸着他的嘴唇，又从唇角顶进去，指腹擦过牙齿，“帮我舔湿吧……”

纯洁美丽的“女高中生”说着诱惑的话语，金钟大失了心智，满心满眼都是那张浅桃红色的嘴，于是乖乖照做。

细长手指灵活，逗弄一尾金鱼一般逗弄他的舌头，裙子被撩起露出狰狞粗大的家伙，另外一些手指握住它和自己那根上下揉搓，几番套弄之后，黏液从铃口流出，填在缝隙之间，发出难堪且色情的声音。手指被抽出来，直截了当滑去穴口，手指便顶了进去。

到底不比润滑剂，进出仍有困难，边伯贤不得不深呼吸几次让欲望退后些。他用膝盖分开怀里人的双腿，手捞起其中一条抬高，嘴上吻着可口的猫咪嘴，一边吻一边说些黏腻的情话，诸如Chenee要放松才能吃进哥哥的大家伙，Chenee别害羞啊像平常那样就好，他的猫咪被他哄得软了手脚，伏在他肩头发出细微呻吟，手掌按在后颈之上细细揉捏，猫咪的身子更软了。

边伯贤心想，Chenee真的是猫啊。

可是猫咪先生就不这么想了，他想，这家伙是个变态，要穿女装上他。

“你把衣服脱了行吗……”

边伯贤眨眨眼，“不要。”

“你——”

“早就想这么做了，穿着女高中生的制服喊Chenee哥哥，Chenee开心吗？”

“……变态！”

猫咪先生炸了毛，作势要走，边伯贤动作更快，掰着猫咪先生的肩膀让他背对自己，两手掰开臀肉，粗大的家伙磨蹭着臀缝。

“唔嗯！”

他拍了拍挺翘的臀肉，“开始了哦……”

“别——啊！”

进入太过突然，甚至不留适应的时间，撕裂一般的疼痛害金钟大绷紧全身肌肉，阴茎也软了。热烫身体覆盖过来，手也探过来重新安慰他，嘴巴黏着耳朵说：“哥哥别紧张……”

这个变态……

肉棒撑开穴口撑开内壁一点点挺进，待整根没入，边伯贤趴在他身上舒服的叹气，热乎乎气息弄痒了脸颊，金钟大想躲，那人去掰过他的下巴，于是不得不扭曲身体承受急促却轻柔的亲吻。

很多时候金钟大都觉得边伯贤一定修炼过什么奇怪法术，不然自己绝不会如此轻易折服——

哪里有什么法术，因为钟大爱我啊。

后来知道这个想法的边伯贤抱着他轻轻笑道。

内壁已经适应异物的尺寸，配合起进出的节奏，时而放松时而收缩，边伯贤直起腰，两手箍紧眼前柔软腰肢，向后退了些，再猛地撞进去，他的猫咪被撞得闷哼一声，随后羞红脸咬紧嘴唇，仍凭边伯贤如何哄诱都不愿松开下唇，他想了想，将身下人转回来，抱起放在纸箱上，分开两条腿露出通红肿胀的地方，浅浅戳刺着。

“Chenee能看见吗？你下面咬得我好紧，我想出去都不行，我进去就乖乖张嘴，哎呀，流口水了呢……”

他当然看不见，可是他能听见边伯贤的形容，脑子不可抑制想象那个画面——松软穴口咬住肿胀的顶端，吞食着要把整根都吞进去，然后……天，太羞耻了。

金钟大仰躺着，羞得手臂盖住整张脸，两条腿软塌塌垂在两边，合不拢，方便那家伙一进一出撞碎他的身体。

“别害羞啊Chenee……”边伯贤拿开他的手，又牵着他摸去两人结合之处，“不摸摸看吗？”

指尖触到滚烫硬挺，他吓得想躲开，却被领着抚上柔软脸颊。微微睁开眼便看见那人用脸颊蹭他的手掌，嘴角饱含笑意，如果忽略女性装扮以及腰部有节奏的耸动，金钟大还是愿意沉迷的。

难道不忽略就不沉迷了吗？

未必，浅桃红色嘴巴正吻着他的掌心，被吻过的地方出了薄汗，不，全身都是汗，心跳也好快，还有被操干的地方，热热痒痒的，好难受。

“伯、伯贤……”

“嗯？”

浅桃红色靠过来，轻轻嘟起，金钟大抿了抿嘴吻上去，两手捧着这位“高中女生”的脸，说：“快点……”

那张脸终于崩坏了，眼底都是沉寂，这时候若认为自己说错话那就更错了——边伯贤只有真正想破坏什么时才会有这种表情。

猫咪嘴挑起，“快点啊，‘白熙妹妹’……”

啪的一下，猛烈撞击的肉体发出脆响，金钟大的神智也被撞散了，晕晕乎乎承受几欲干坏他的力量，半睁着眼睛，怪异的女装在视野内晃动，晃得他脑袋更晕，干脆闭上眼享受那些极端快感。

边伯贤看着这幅模样的猫咪嘴先生红了眼，急躁的退出来扯下裙子，掀起制服叼在嘴里，在扶着他那根家伙从松软穴口滑进去，顶端擦过一寸接一寸的内壁，引起令身下人难耐的呻吟，那张猫咪嘴合不住，嗯嗯啊啊的发出猫叫。

铃口与体内渗出的粘液滋啵滋啵作响，搅弄内壁的东西泛了水光，边伯贤管不了那么多，拽过金钟大的手逼迫那人抚摸结合之处，而顶端也找到敏感点不断顶弄着，他嘴上更是不饶人，一会儿哥哥一会儿Chenee的喊。接连刺激之下，金钟大先于他射精，精液濡湿小腹，边伯贤揩了些放在身下人的嘴上，居高临下发号施令。

“吃了它。”

高潮过后甚至不清，哪管得了放在嘴里的是什么，乖乖听话把手指含进去。

边伯贤闭上眼扬起头，舒服的长叹。下面被他的猫咪咬得极紧，上面手指被猫咪的舌头舔弄，尽管没有倒刺，仍刺激的他头皮发麻，不想再忍了，钝重撞击后悉数射进猫咪的身体内部，却不甘心，仍缓缓进出搅弄，那里面满含他的精液，黏黏的，热热的。他伏在那具身体上喘粗气，心里起了恶作剧心思，稍稍拉开些距离，眨眨眼，捏着嗓子喊：“哥哥。”

回应他的是毫不留情的一巴掌，“……快出去！”

边伯贤难得听话，乖乖退出去，金钟大还纳闷这人今天是转了性——平常总是百般耍赖不愿出去——紧接两条腿被掀起，他重新栽回纸箱上。

“你干什么——”

面前的人垂着眼，软掉的东西带了精液垂在胯间，手指代替肉棒顶进穴口，精液被抠出来，濡湿臀肉。金钟大急促喘息，喉结难耐的上下滑动，正要阻止那家伙别再胡闹，一句轻飘飘的叹息飘进耳朵——

“早晚干死你。”

他猛地睁眼，边伯贤那只手被提至两人对视的视线之间，透过一丝丝精液他看见那张表情阴郁的脸，陌生的仿佛从不认识什么边伯贤，而是另一个眼神可怕的家伙，然而这一瞬间快得稍纵即逝，陌生表情被撤掉换上再熟悉不过的恶作剧笑容，笑嘻嘻跟他说：“Chenee还能走吗？要不要哥哥背你？”

“伯贤？”

“走吧，钟大。”

 

他们走在昏暗的走廊，金钟大跟在边伯贤身后，前面仍是整齐的女高中生制服，是不是回头跟他开玩笑，狡黠的机灵鬼一般，但金钟大十分确定刚才那个表情绝不是自己高潮后的幻觉，他揉了揉抽痛的太阳穴，轻轻拽边伯贤牵着他的手。

“伯贤，你刚才……怎么了？”

“刚才？没怎么啊……Chenee是爽到出幻觉了吧。”

真的是幻觉？金钟大看着眼前熟悉的笑脸，那点确定动摇了。

“伯贤？”

“嗯？”

“没事……走吧……”

前后位置调换了，金钟大走在前面，边伯贤站在原地，他敛了笑容，缓缓闭上眼回味他的猫咪刚才有多可爱，可爱到差点失态，可爱到足以成为他一生中最痛恨的秘密。

应了那句话，我恨的样子你都有。

 


End file.
